1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical modules, and particularly, to an image sensor module and a camera module including the image sensor module.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensor modules generally include a ceramic substrate, an image sensor, and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). The image sensor is electrically connected on a lower surface of the ceramic substrate by flip-chip package. The ceramic substrate is positioned on the FPCB and electrically connected to the FPCB by conductive glue. However, the mechanical strength and the flatness of the FPCB are often less than satisfactory and, as a result, the ceramic substrate cannot be stably connected to the FPCB.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image sensor module and a camera module, which can overcome the limitations described.